This invention relates to a method and machine for sealing the upper ends of cups filled with product such as a food product. The cups may, for example, be of the type used to hold cottage cheese, sour cream, snack dips or the like.
A typical cup is vacuum-formed from styrene and includes an outwardly turned peripheral bead or lip around its upper end. A plastic lid is adapted to snap over the lip and releasably close the cup, a portion of the lid usually projecting downwardly a short distance into the upper end of the cup and telescoping with the inner wall thereof to help close the cup.